


day 2: body worship

by bliztoise



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Frottage, Multi, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: seteth works so hard all the time...you have to remind him just how much he's appreciated.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950154
Kudos: 31





	day 2: body worship

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Seteth tries to insist, gripping your hand, the one currently caressing his face, in his. 

“Well then where should we do it then?” You retort, sliding your unoccupied hand up his shirt. "We're literally in your private chambers. It doesn't get any more private than that, Seteth."

He can feel the tips of his ears burn. "Yes. Well. The walls can be thin here. Flayn could knock on the door at any minute. We should be cautious.”

You shake your hand free of his, and start toying with the button of his shirt. “Or we could go into town, rent a room at the inn. Imagine what they would say, seeing the aid to the Archbishop renting a room with a stranger. The salacious rumors would  _ fly _ .”

The more color flushes his face, the more you know you’re winning this argument. Finally, he acquiesces, letting his hands drop. You flash him a hungry smile, and start undressing him, leaving kisses on exposed skin. Once you’ve got Seteth shirtless, you push him backwards onto his bed. He moves to help you out of your own clothes, but you push him back down.

“I had a different idea tonight. Just trust me.” He looks at you warily, but nods. You whip off your lounging shirt, chest fully exposed for him, and climb overtop of him, straddling his thighs. “Your thighs are so thick, Seteth, probably from all that wyvern riding right? You’re so dedicated, no wonder you’re so heavily relied upon.”

Seteth feels his ears heat up at the praise, his eyes wide as you dip your head to his chest, pressing kisses here and there. You continue to murmur praises into his skin as you lave your tongue over one of his nipples. His bac arches prettily off of the bed, hands gripping the bedding tightly. You feel his cock twitch in his pants, and promptly roll your hips against it. He hisses, a strong arm going to your thigh.

“Such a beautiful body. I bet you don’t appreciate it enough. You’ve had this body, what, a thousand years or so? Longer? You’ve taken it for granted, I bet. Well, I’m here to fix that. Someone has to remind you of how gorgeous you are, sweetheart. I’ve got you now.” You trail your kisses lower, towards the trail of green hair going beneath his pants. Seteth watches, enraptured, as you curl your fingers into the hem and pull his pants and smallclothes, unveiling his cock slowly. 

He’s hard, just so, with a brilliant pink flush at the head, the tip just the smallest bit wet. You take a quick lick at the head, enjoying the sight of Seteth crewing his eyes shut. “I’m sure you’ve never been told before, but you have the prettiest dick. Such a nice length, wide enough to stretch me to my limit. I’m really appreciative of every aspect of you, Seteth.”

“Please...” He groans, hands back in the bedding. You decide to stop teasing, for a second at least, and shove your own pants down your legs, kicking them off to the side. He takes a sharp breath as he sees that you aren’t wearing  _ any _ smallclothes. You clamber back up to his thighs, and slot his dick between your legs, rubbing just against your labia. 

“Think you can cum like this? Show me just how beautiful you can be?” You ask, running your hips slowly over him. Seteth brings his hands back to your hips, guiding your up and down his cock. He can feel your juices start to coat him and he lets out a heavy moan, completely forgetting his earlier request of keeping things quiet. You continue to praise him throughout, murmuring between kisses and sucks to his skin how much you love him. 

“Y'know, I dunno if anybody’s told you this, but I think you’d be absolutely stunning with a piercing in your pretty dick,” You say with a smile, bringing your hands up to his face, fingers tracing his ears. 

That’s what sets him off. Seteth cums to the image of absolutely ruining you with a shiny, brand new piece of jewelry meant for your eyes only. You shiver as his cum spurts between your thighs, and accidentally grip his ears a little tighter. He nearly bucks you off of him, the only thing keeping you in his lap being his hands, which have an ironclad grip on you. 

Once he’s done you roll off of him and to the side, facing him. You trace patterns into his chest, a small smile on your face. “Have fun?”

He turns to you, a serious look on his face. “Where can we see about such piercings as the one you mentioned?”

You let out a full laugh, making a mental note to send out a message to Sylvain tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm a day behind it's rough out here in these streets.


End file.
